


And suddenly you were my everything

by GrellofSutcliff



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: F/M, Lee Pace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrellofSutcliff/pseuds/GrellofSutcliff
Summary: "Candy might be sweet, but it's a travelling carnival blowing through town. Pie is home. People always come home."





	1. Chapter 1

"At this very moment in the raining town unknown to her, young Genevieve is twenty years, five months, twenty-four days, seven hours and forty-eight minutes old. Sitting upon a slowly rotting wood lone street bench she contemplated her next cause of action as she shivered and sighed hopelessly.  
Across the wet streets sat a pie store. But not just any pie store, it was The Pie Hole owned by a special pie maker named Ned who had a secret that made him distant from everyone, not unlike a secret the blue eyed girl across the street was also keeping, and as Ned sat in the warm store watching rain fall he failed to notice her in the dark holding her sides for warmth that was until a bolt of lightning startled the both of them."

I hadn't a place to stay yet, I hadn't thought out running away from home very well nor had I bothered to pack anything warm to wear. I was chilled to my core with a grumbling stomach made worse by the sweet smell of pie that danced towards me from the store shaped like pie brightly shining through the rain towards me, it's slightly flickering sign buzzed and hummed over the spattering of raindrops on the sidewalk. Through the mist I could see the pleasant exchange between a small bubbly blonde woman and a handsome man as he stools in the window, arm leant against door frame watching the rain fall with a tensed brow and worry lines showing.

It didn't take much to notice his anxious eyes scanning the streets for someone, customers perhaps? Before his eyes could finish taking in the street they stopped dead on me, for a moment our blue eyes met and held each other's attention before my shyness had taken hold of me forcing me to drag my eyes away from his. I'd been crippled by fear and shyness most of my life and despite my new start, I was going to stay the shy small girl I was on the inside.

The flutter of a bell followed by the smashing of heavy footsteps across the street nearing closer toward me made my heart flutter at a nervous place yet I feared to look up, the fat drops of icy rain seemingly stopped there downward decent onto my head making me shiver and sniffle from my forming chill "it's cold and wet out here, come inside and have a slice oh pie" a deep yet soft voice echoed above me begging my eyes to meet the man. even with my attempts to stop them, they did just that.

Looming over her like most people did stod the pie maker, arm outstretched holding olives pink polka dot umbrella above the soaking wet girl. A warm smile played upon his lips with rose cheeks from the rain slowly soaking through his coat that he often tried to hide within. "I'm Ned, I own the pie hole across the street" he rambled as the smaller than he had assumed girl followed under the still outstretched umbrella "I'm Genevieve" she spoke above her normal whispered tone being nearly heard over the rain by the pie maker, not that it bothered Ned that Genevieve spoke so softly it was a welcomed change from olive... Something Ned liked and that something was the girl under the polka dot umbrella. To his disappointment, the two had reached the yellow entry to his beloved pie hole.


	2. The pie hole

Setting herself in the lumpy green booth by the window Genevieve nervously looked from the cherry light that hung over her head to the green and yellow walls that reminded her of the walls in her grandmother's kitchen, A warming feeling washed through her chest followed by the bitter smell of coffee filling her nose. The pie maker named Ned sat a white cup with a single green ring at the tip in front of her with a polite smile before sitting down across from her. The water droplets dropping off the ends of his hair and onto his jacket he chewed on his bottom lip carefully as the cup rested against her lips it was only then that he noted how large the cup looked in her hand Genevieve was sure that she had been dripping water all over the dark wood table but the warm coffee that warmed her insides had taken her focus, truthfully she couldn't remember the last time she had been able to drink real coffee that hadn't come from a gas station. Ned noticed a lot about the small girl that sat by the window of his beloved Pie Hole, the way her eyelashes clumped together with mascara and water making her eyes look so blue and innocent yet he could see the sadness that she had, how pink he lips looked almost like she had just applied lipstick yet nothing smudged onto cup as she sat it down on the table holding it still for warmth between her palms. Her cleanly painted sky blue nails subconsciously scraping at it whilst a few strands of black hair fall in front of her face unknowing to her as she watched the warm black liquid settling in her cup, Ned wanted to reach out and tuck them behind her ear but feared that the sudden moments might startle Genevieve from her thoughts that she had become trapped in he had also wanted to ask her what had perplexed her so much that she hadn't looked up at him yet. That saddened the Pie Maker. 

Olive Snook who that had been watching the awkward exchange had decided it was her place to offer a warm slice of pie and that's what she did, Clicking her heels on the floor as she marched her way over to the two seated in silence under the window holding the plates an untouched pie, Neds eyes widened at the blonde who had made herself comfortable next the quiet girl, Genevieve looked just as small as Olive something that Ned found adorable in its own way yet he also noted the way she scrunched her nose up at the pie, was his pie not good? a million thoughts loomed in his head "I've never had a pie that didn't come from the freezer before" with wide eyes Ned watched Olive slide a slice of cherry pie towards her with a grin. Nervous as can be he watched her fork full of pie held in her left hand get closer and closer to her mouth before taking a hungry mouthful, covering her mouth with her right-hand shyly chewing the pastry. Moments passed before her big blue eyes filled with joy and a smiled erupted onto her lips for the first time. Ned couldn't help but smile in return to the shy girl happily enjoying his pie. 

The rain outside seemed never ending unlike their pie, between the 3 of them they had eaten the pie and worked their way through the pot of coffee like it was water yet Ned could feel his tiredness work its way onto his face just like Olive who had been yawning more and more frequently he didn't intend to be rude to his guest but he knew he wouldn't be awake much longer, Genevieve knew that she was keeping the two from sleep after a long day but if she had a place to stay in town she looked from the duffle bag between her and olive to the rain soaked window "Y-you could stay with me the night, your new in town right?".


	3. Genevieve and the pie maker

Ned watched over the sleeping girl from the doorway, her long hair spread out on the pillow like a blackened halo, bangs covering her eye like a dark veil protecting her peaceful like slumber in his bed. The two had disagreed on who should have slept on the sofa the night before but Ned was a perfect gentleman and had insisted she sleep in his bedroom. Truthfully it had been a while since Genevieve had slept in a real bed, little more than seconds after she had gotten into bed she had fallen asleep forgetting all about the stressful situation she had put herself in deciding to run away from home.

A soft moaning of wood came from the doorway startled me from my dream but I didn't dare open my eyes yet, not till I knew I wasn't in danger, that fear soon settled as the amazing smell coffee tickled my nose making me wiggle it softly. The settling wood had developed a chuckle much like the pie maker from last night and being the curious person I am I had to open my eyes slowly to see a messy haired Ned smiling at me with tired eyes extending out a softly steaming cup of dark coffee "thank you" I say sitting up to retrieve the cup of morning happiness. His smile soft and warm I accidentally brush my fingers against his he pulls away quickly like a startled animal "sorry, so sorry! I-if you need me I'll be in the pie hole" stumbling over his words the tall loveable blue eyed softie tumbled over his feet in an attempt to flee from me as quickly as he could... Have I done something? Does he not like to be touched?

After Genevieve helped herself to a warm shower that she enjoyed for much too long she tied her hair back in a ponytail before going in search of Ned in his little pie shaped pie shop, Ned like always had been keeping himself busy with the pies that he baked every day out of fruit he had given new life to just with a touch of his finger. Little to nothing disturbed the pie maker from his work except a soft voice from the woman in the doorway to his kitchen "Need a hand? your waitress seems to be more concerned with daydreaming than actually doing much" gesturing towards the pile of dirty dishes waiting to be washed, Ned made a mental note of how soft her hands looked or how the warm yellow fluorescent lights made her black hair glow but the moment turned to embarrassment as Genevieve began to wash the dirty dishes, Ned didn't want her to touch the dirty plates and risk damaging how soft and delicate her hands "You don't need to do that, olive will get around to it sooner or later I'm sure, besides wouldn't you rather just eat some Pie?" Whilst Ned could not eat the pie, his enjoyment came from watching the small woman eating it, her delight as much as she tried to hide it showed clearly on her face. "Oh I don't mind, Think of it as a thank you for being so kind to me last night thank you again by the way I really hadn't thought about running away too deeply now I don't really know what to do next, find a job foremost and a place to live that seems only logical". 

Watching her ramble to herself an anxious habit Genevieve had developed a young age, whilst scrubbing plates Ned found himself grinning not because of her discomfort and distress but because Ned found her fascinating "Stay and work for me, I can't pay you much but I can offer you a place to stay until you find you way again" caught off guard by the tall man's offer I almost dropped the plate that I'd been scrubbing for what might be considered unnecessarily long time but cleaning always helped me feel calm. Lost in her thoughts Genevieve could only nod in response, sensing her racing mind in a rare moment of human nature from the pie maker he placed his hand on her shoulder giving it a firm yet soft pat and as if hitting the pause button her stresses eased and her tense shoulders dropped with a relaxed sigh from his new employee a mixed feeling of being satisfied yet unease bothered him till he pulled his hand away to busy himself with other things that didn't involve the wondering girl from the streets.


End file.
